A problem exists in that equipment used by first responders often needs to be cleaned or serviced in order to function properly. Oftentimes the amount of equipment on scene will make it difficult to remember to clean and/or service all necessary equipment. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for notifying a user that a device needs to be cleaned or serviced in order to reduce the possibility that the equipment will malfunction.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.